Three
by MrsTanaka
Summary: (Tumblr Request)(Oikawa x Reader x Kuroo) In which reader-chan has to break the news to her significant others that she's pregnant.


You put the pregnancy test onto a bit of toilet paper which was resting on the bathroom counter. This was the third one you were taking. The first two had come up as positive, but you just couldn't believe them and so here you were still locked in the bathroom with a gallon of water and your laptop.

You refused to face the major contributors to your problem just yet.

"Oh gosh…how did this happen?" you said to yourself as you paced the restroom with something of a concerned look on your features. Of course, that was a rather stupid question since you knew exactly how this happened, but you just couldn't believe it was happening!

"Is she still in there?" you heard a male's voice question from the other side of the bathroom door. You recognized it as Oikawa's. You imagined he had just got home from work.

"Tooru….it's been hours and she just isn't coming out. She took the laptop and the gallon of water in the fridge and just locked herself up," another male's voice responded; this on you recognized as Kuroo's. He'd had the day off and had spent a majority of it outside the bathroom asking every few minutes if you were okay. A light tapping noise at the door drew your attention away from your constant pacing.

"Babe, I'm home. Are you alright? Tetsu's been texting me almost all day and you're really beginning to worry us," Oikawa spoke up and for some reason you could feel the tears beginning to well up in your eyes for no logical reason at all.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…I'll…give me just a few more minutes," you responded while trying to wipe your tears on the long sleeves of the white shirt you had borrowed from Kuroo.

"Is she crying? Why's she crying?" you heard Kuroo's panicked voice from beyond the door once more.

"I don't know, but let's back off for a second and wait for her to come out, alright?" Oikawa responded; however, despite his words neither of them moved an inch. They stood there quietly waiting for you to come out and listening to your sniffles.

A few minutes later and you were finally coming out. The two men smiled gently at you, but you couldn't figure out why they were smiling right now; after all, you were a mess. You were in Kuroo's white long sleeve shirt, Oikawa's boxers were subbing in as a pair of shorts, your hair was a mess, and your eyes were red and swollen from crying so much today. You gave another small sniffle and the two men nearly went into a state of awe at how cute you looked right now. They wasted no time in showering you with affection. Oikawa lightly planted kisses at different spots on your face starting at your eyes and ending with your lips while Kuroo gently rubbed your back and held you close against his chest.

You opened your mouth to tell them what was wrong, but the moment you did so nothing more than a small hiccup escaped your lips.

"Kitten…is that…a pregnancy test?" Kuroo asked when his vision caught sight of it sitting on the counter. You felt your blood run cold for a second and then the water works began pouring from your eyes again.

"I'm so sorry! I'm pregnant!" you almost shouted at the two of them causing them to jump a bit in surprise.

"What you're sorry? What for? There's nothing to be sorry about," Oikawa spoke up softly as he laughed a bit at the still shocked look on Kuroo's face.

"R-Really? B-But, just last week when we had that party and Tanaka brought his kid you guys said that you didn't want kids," you responded while wiping your eyes once more.

"Yeah well, his kid is a bit of a handful and honestly that child could make anyone want to swear of children," Kuroo said as he picked up the test throwing it and the bit of toilet paper you had set it in into the waste bin beside the toilet.

"Yeah, I really don't understand how his wife can put up with both that child and Tanaka," Oikawa said sighing lightly as he recalled the child trying to strip out of his shirt much like his father had.

"So…you're both really alright with being…fathers?" you asked looking between the two men.

"That's not the important question right now. The more important thing we should be worrying about is who the father is," Kuroo said while wrapping his arms around your waist. You squealed in a bit of surprise when he slipped a hand under your shirt and gently began rubbing your stomach as if a bulge had already formed.

"I bet it's mine," Oikawa firmly stated as he pressed his hands against the side of your hips. He then proceeded to press his hips into your own.

"Nah, it's definitely mine," Kuroo purred beside your ear and ignored the annoyed huff that Oikawa gave.

"What do you think babe?" Oikawa asked as he pressed himself a bit further into you until Kuroo was forced a few steps back against the bathroom counter. You gave a small whimper of surprise and slight pleasure. These two would be the death of you.

"I…I think it's p-probably…Tetsu's…" you spoke softly and watched with a bit of amusement as Oikawa's face scrunched up into a bit of a pout.

"Why would you think it was his? I was sure you'd say my name…" Oikawa said with the same pout still in place. You found it hard to answer his question though with Kuroo giving your ear and neck small nips with his teeth…a reward for saying his name you imagined.

"Well…sometimes when Tooru is at work…Tetsu and I…we play around and he always complains about…the c-condom…"


End file.
